battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Mare's Leg
Mare's Leg is a general name referring to a lever-action rifle (commonly a Winchester Model 1892) that has been given a shortened barrel and a sawed off stock so it can be used similarly to a pistol. They are a small enough size to fit into a large leg holster, and can be chambered for .44-40 or .38-40 Winchester, as well as .44 and .357 Magnum rounds. A weapon specifically called the "Mare's Leg" appeared in the TV show Wanted: Dead or Alive. A cut down, tactical Marlin 1894 rifle chambered for .44 Magnum appears in Battlefield 4 as the "Mare's Leg". It is customized with a tri-rail, top scout rail, Ghost Ring Sights, and an enlarged lever loop. Battlefield 4 The Mare's Leg is an all class sidearm added to Battlefield 4 in the Weapon Crate Pack. It was added along with the other Weapon Crate weapons to the Community Test Environment on March 30, 2015 for Alpha testing. Unlike the other sidearms available to all kits, the Mare's Leg is a lever-action rifle and has considerable range. Also, it does not have access to the sidearm attachments, instead using the same attachments as primary weapons, and can equip the higher powered scopes like the PSO-1, and PK-A. Its only long range option is the 40x Ballistic scope. Other snipe rifle scopes were able to be equipped in the CTE, but this has since been removed. The Mare's Leg has a unique damage model similar to the .44 Magnum but with a greater effective range, doing 56 damage up to 15 meters and falling off to 37.5 damage at 60 meters. This allows it to kill with a single headshot out to about 20 meters, and only requiring two to three shots at all other distances. The weapon has a high muzzle velocity of 520 m/s, considerably higher than the .44 Magnum, and comparable to an average sniper rifle. It fills a different role from other sidearms, allowing for a long range weapon in the secondary slot. It can struggle in close quarters due to its lever-action operation; similar to the Recon's bolt-action rifles, the lever on the Mare's Leg has to be worked after each shot. Like the Straight Pull Bolt, the lever can be worked while aiming down sight, but will briefly disrupt view. And because of its two-handed nature, it cannot be used while swimming. Gallery BF4_ML-model.png|'Mare's Leg' BF4_ML-engrave.png|Close up of the Mare's Leg engravement LEG.png|Mare's Leg in first person BF4_ML-2.png|Iron sight BF4_ML-4.png|Cycling a new round, notice the .44 Magnum cartridge BF4_ML-3.png|Reload CTE Maresleg-1.png|Alpha model, notice the lack of textures CTE Maresleg-2.png|Iron sights Trivia *The Mare's Leg is the first Lever-action rifle to appear in the Battlefield series. *As an easter egg, special lever-action animations can be triggered for the Mare's Leg by scoring headshots on three different infantry classes in one life, then fully emptying the weapon. When fully reloaded, subsequent hipfire shots will be followed by one of three different animations: a "whiplash" where the lever is held while the rest of the weapon is flipped forward, a one-handed reverse spin, or a two-handed reverse spin. The sequence ends if the player aims down sight, or is killed.SECRET TERMINATOR RELOAD - Battlefield 4 Easter Egg - Youtube - Retrieved April 20, 2016 This is a reference to the T-800 flip-cocking it's sawed-off Model 1887 In Terminator 2: Judgement Day. :*The reverse spin animation is reused in Battlefield Hardline for the 1887 when it is in its sawed off configuration. References Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 4 Category:Lever-Action